Rutilus Excessum
by TheSpontaneousPlague
Summary: Forever red. Eternally red. The color of life and fire burns in our hearts, igniting hidden passions and lost desires. A fallen reaper, a crazily spinning red romance, and two hearts forever intertwined. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! The Spontaneous Plague here! This is our first fan fiction, which we hope will be the first of many. And yes we are a group. If you want to know more about us check out our profile. If you want to know when the next chapter will be we have a tumblr with updates, you can find the link on our profile. Don't hesitate to leave us a message or review, we will respond. THANKS SO MUCH!

Red. It was a beautiful color, so full of passion and life, joy and sadness. If only everything would be painted red. Grell Sutcliff lost himself in thought as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He was beautiful, wasn't he? Why couldn't William see that? A single tear rolled down the red reaper's cheek. It wasn't his fault he was like this. He should have been born a woman; he didn't belong in this body.

Of all the things he could chance about himself the most important thing was irreversible. Perhaps William would care about him if he were a woman. With a sigh Grell wiped the tears from his face and swished out of the room.

There was so much paperwork to do…. If only he could bribe someone else to complete it for him. Put of the corner of his eye Grell saw Ronald Knox walking down the hall.

"Ronnie! Oh Ronnie ~!" Grell shouted to him "Care to help me out with something?"

Ronald was a bit younger than Grell, and was Grell's protégé, so to speak. The two had become close friends; indeed, Ronald was the only person who wasn't either terrified or disgusted by Grell.

"Paperwork again, senpai?" Ronald yawned lazily ruffling his hair. Grell smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much Ronnie!" the redhead shouted racing off towards William's office. Without bothering to knock, Grell opened the door a crack and peered in. The black-suited reaper was examining a sheet of paper in front of him, the green eyes alert beneath perfectly rectangular black glasses.

"Come in, Sutcliff", he said dryly, not even glancing up. "I can't imagine you're already finished your paperwork. What brings you in here?"

"Actually, Will darling, I wanted to speak to you about something rather important….." Grell began only to be sharply cut off.

"Have you even _started _your paper work yet? As I recall, you're several days behind", Will stated coldly, his glasses flashing.

"Relax, Will", Grell waved his hand in dismissal. "It's all finished. I'm more deadly efficient than I seem, honestly."

"Then _what _is it that seems to be so very important, Sutcliff?" William snapped at him.

"Well…" Grell's eyebrows twitched slightly as he wound a strand of hair around his finger. Should he risk it? Was letting William know his feelings be worth being ridiculed, or possibly fired? He decided it was. Love was worth more than anything else in the world, wasn't it?

"Yes, Sutcliff" William sighed, vexed at the annoying reaper before him.  
"Will, do you remember our first mission together?" Grell asked softly.

"Unfortunately, yes", William muttered.

"Remember the second time we fought? You were the only one to ever beat me in a fight, and because of that, you are the only one I actually respected. You may think I'm just annoying on purpose, but I didn't mean to be, really. I'm not trying to make fun of you, I just want you to notice me for once. I love you, William", Grell concluded simply, realizing that as soon as the words left his mouth that t=he most certainly should have thought this encounter over better. William was just staring at him, directly into his eyes, with no noticeable expression whatsoever.

Grell had bit his lip, hard, his shark teeth stabbing into his skin, causing a trickle of blood to run down his chin. As William opened his mouth to reply, Grell quickly stepped out of the room. He didn't want to know. He didn't want his heart to break.

There was nothing he could do. Paperwork seemed trivial now. If only he could turn back time, if only for a few moments. The red grim reaper smiled bitterly to himself. If only. If only he could rewrite his entire existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Man Thong Arthritis is here~ I finally got the chance to type up the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Review review review please! We would love to hear your thoughts of the story! Enjoy~We don't own Kuroshitsuji otherwise known as Black Butler

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was standing on the edge of the world, as if outcast by those who dweller on the inside. The pain in the red reaper's heart was almost too much to bear. It was consuming, his broken heart had beaten only for his William. There was no one more prevalent in his heart, no one else who could ever take the place of his beloved. Grell Sutcliff gazed at the moon, a silvery orb which seemed to pulse among the he stood at the top of a church steeple, letting the wind wash over him, he smiled sadly to himself. Was he really so repulsive, so disgusting, that no one could ever love him truly? He'd thought he was beautiful, that he had a chance with the love of his life. His inner soliloquy was broken by a piercing scream. At the dead end of an ally, a blonde woman slumped to the ground, blood pouring from the multiple stab wounds on her body. Another woman, clothed completely in red, stood above the lifeless figure, a knife held over her kept off the roof and silently landed behind her.

"I've been watching you," he remarked, his shark-toothed grin redheaded woman shrieked and whirled around, holding the knife in front of her.

"Don't worry, darling, I'm here to help. You've painted everything a lonely shade of scarlet," Grell continued, stepping towards her. The woman lowered her hands and continued to gaze at him as if he were an apparition.

"Why did you kill her?" Grell inquired with mild curiosity.

"She had what I could never have... and she threw it away... she threw it away," the woman mutters under her breath, her eyes darting from side to side. "A child..." she whispered, tears forming at the corners of her was filled with a sudden understanding as he observed the scene. The woman was a doctor, and the blonde she killed obviously a prostitute.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Grell Sutcliff, of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. You and I are very alike, my darling," Grell sneered to himself. "You see..." he started, walking towards her, "I want a baby of my very own, too, but you and I... we'll never have that chance. We cannot create life, and so the only thing we can do is take if from those who do not understand. No one understands us. I'm sure that you as well have suffered heartbreak. The man you loved perhaps cast you aside, ignored you in favor of another. What is your name?"

"Angelina Dalles," she whispered, shaking from horror and shock at how well this strange being seemed to know her.

"Not anymore," Grell laughed girlishly. "From now on, you are Madam Red."Something in the woman's eyes seemed to harden, until her gaze was cold of bloodlust and vengeance, to punish those who didn't understand, who simply couldn't, they didn't know true suffering. And so the dealer and his minion worked, slaughtering those women of the night one by surprised Grell somewhat that William hadn't sent anyone after him. He hadn't shown up to work in over a week, and as far as he knew, he'd broken upwards of thirty standard regulations. However, he assumed that perhaps William simply didn't had considered several times that maybe his beloved Will didn't hate him after what had happened, but always brushed this notion aside as nothing more than silly wishful thinking. His darling would never love him, and there was nothing he could do about the mere span of a week, Grell had almost completely shed his old life. He'd given up on trying to follow the old regulations from the dispatch. He'd devoted every aspect of his life to helping Madam Red exact her vengeance and rage upon the prostitutes who came to her day after day asking for abortions, asking to be rid of the one thing neither Grell nor Angelina could after night they worked, until Grell snuck off from a party Madam Red was attending in order to murder the last girl, May Kelly. After she was dead, the scheme would be a few seconds after she screamed with her last breath, the door to the dilapidated warehouse swung open. Grell's heart fluttered for a few seconds, hoping that perhaps William had finally noticed him, but it was that Phantomhive brat, the queens guard dog, with the demon butler he had following in his every footstep.

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell," the butler, Sebastian, stated coldly, shielding his master's eye from the bloody, torn flesh in the center of the room, the flesh that had once been Mary Kelly.

"No-no, you don't understand, I heard the scream and rushed to help-" Grell whimpered, keeping his human disguise in effect.

"I must say, though, you put on quite a show. Nearly everyone was fooled," Sebastian continued dryly. Grell was painfully reminded of William.

"You think so?" Grell asked, his shark-toothed grin widening. "That's wonderful to hear. After all, I am an actress, and a good one at that!" the red reaper shook out his hair, which had been combed out to its former shocking red for the first time in weeks. "Allow me to introduce myself. Grell Sutcliff, former butler of the Burnett house. What do you say? Let's get along!" Grell blew a kiss in Sebastian's direction.

"But why go out of your way to kill them, why come to the human would?" Sebastian inquired. _Because I needed some way for Will to notice me_, Grell thought sadly.

"Let's just say it was out of love for a certain someone," Grell shrugged, his heart cracking once more.

"And who might that be?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"Whether you hear him out or not, I believe you already know," Madam Red hissed, stepping out from the shadows. _You! No, I never loved you! William... You were nothing more than a way for him to see me_, Grell thought furiously. She would pay for that. He nearly summoned his death scythe and ran her through with it, but glanced at Ciel. Her nephew... the only worse pain than dying was killing those you loved.

"Madam, kill the brat," Grell ordered as he flipped over Sebastian's head and whirled his death scythe into life. Madam Red raised her dagger into the air and slashed a wound in Ciel's arm, and held it up again to silver the final strike as Grell cornered Sebastian and sliced down the demon's shoulder, laughing wildly as blood spurted from the laughter was broken off sharply by a clatter and a choking sob as Madam Red sank to the ground.

"I can't kill their child... my sister's child... Vincent's child..." she sobbed uncontrollably, but sputtered as sharp, angrily rotating metal teeth were shoved through her chest. Grell snarled at her as he rammed the death scythe into her as sharply yanked out it out, blood overnight every surface, staining the world red, just the way Grell had always wanted it.

"You-are-not-fit-to-wear-red," he spat at her through his teeth, yanking the red jacket from her shoulders the moment before her body fell. With that, Angelina Dalles was no more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What did you guys think? Did you like it? We would love to hear what you have to say :) Thank you! Hope you enjoyed! -Man Thong Arthritis


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Zombie here. Sorry we've been so inactive lately, we all had finals. And I'm lazy. I know its been a while but we have got more chapter coming up, and I will try to get the stories in on time. I feel bad because Potato was urging me to post and I got too lazy. LOVE YOU POTATO SANS.

Grell shrugged the jacket off his shoulders, it was tailored for a woman and couldn't fit comfortably worn any other way. Just another reminder of what he would never be. He began to walk away; the last thing he wanted was to fight.

"Sebastian, I order you to kill him. He is Jack the Ripper, we can't allow him to live", Ciel shouted at his aunt's side. Grell stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, smiling without joy, nothing but empty sadness as the demon lunged at him.

"Mmhm, want to play rough, do you, Bassy? It's true that it's more fun when it hurts a little",

Grell licked his lips and wildly slashed with his death scythe. He stopped dead for a moment, a brief second in time, almost immeasurable, as he could have sworn he saw a black-suited figure carrying a hedge clipper death scythe, standing motionless on the rooftop behind Sebastian. Maybe, just maybe….

"Love is so painful, isn't it Bassy? Why, this does so remind me of the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet! You're giving me chills, my dove feathered raven! I feel I could bear your children if only you'd let me!" Grell ranted on, hoping desperately that William was there. He had an unfortunate foreboding that this fight wouldn't end in his favor.

"There is one technique I absolutely did not want to resort to", Sebastian muttered to himself, pulling off his long tailcoat.

"At last you're going to fight me seriously, are you, Bassy?" Grell laughed maniacally throwing his head back. He lunged at the demon, raising his scythe in front of himself, the whirring filling his ears with something akin to music. Sebastian's tailcoat rippled in the wind, and the whirring of the chainsaw death scythe stopped abruptly, and Grell fell to the surface of the roof.

"What-What the hell…" he snarled tugging at the caught fabric, his fingers shaking as Sebastian loomed over him.

"N-no…. please! D-don't kill me" the reaper whispered, shrinking back, but with nowhere to hide.

The first blow made contact with the side of his face and would have knocked him out if he were a normal human being. The second was worse, and sent him off the roof and onto the ground below with a sickening crack. Grell tried to reach for his death scythe, but his arm had been twisted beyond salvation. Sebastian laughed coldly.

"Isn't it true that reapers can only be killed by their own death scythes?" he mocked. The demon gripped the caught fabric and effortlessly tugged free, causing the chainsaw to whirr to life.

Grell squeezed his eyes shut as the demon swung down at him, not wanting to see his own blood. As the weapon swished through the air, it was met with a metal pole, preventing it from striking him.

"W-William?" Grell asked desperately, glancing around before he spotted his love, standing some twenty feet above him on the roof. So he did care. He didn't want Grell to die after all….

"William! Oh Will, you've come to save me! You've come to-! Grell was cut off sharply as William stepped on his head and crushed his skull into the pavement.

"Reaper, Grell Sutcliff." William Stated. "You have broken several regulations. You used a death scythe which had been modified in disregard to management, you killed humans not on the 'to die' list, and you blatantly threw yourself onto a demon, the very bane of a reaper's existence." William sharply dug his heels into the back of Grell's head.

"But that's not regulation!" Grell tried to shout, his voice muffled to the ground.

"Therefore," William continued more loudly. "I am afraid I will have to confiscate your death scythe and return you to headquarters" He turned to Sebastian. "I apologize for the trouble this wretch has caused you. Please accept my card"

With that, the black reaper stepped off Grell's head, and yanked him sharply by the hair, dragging him down the alley. Grell winced as his already aching limbs were scraped along the cobblestones.

"Ah! W-Will…. It hurts," Grell whimpered. William tsked at him.

"Honestly, it's your own fault, Sutcliff," he said through his teeth. He stopped in his tracks. " I suppose it wouldn't be practical to injure you further." To Grell's complete shock, William picked him up rather gently and leapt into the air.

"Will? Why are you-…?" Grell stated his heart nearly beating. Maybe he did have a chance! Maybe darling didn't hate him after all.

"Shut up, Grell. If you mention this to anyone, I will personally kick you in the face", William snarled.

Grell obliged, and bit his lip in frustration, drawing blood with his dagger-like teeth. It wasn't until much later that night that Grell realized William had called him by his first name, rather than simply 'Sutcliff'. Perhaps it was wishful thinking , but it gave the red head a shred of hope.


End file.
